


Private Celebration

by Valentine_Surlaint



Series: Val's Kinktober 2020 fills [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, Gods know Robyn wants to bite something preferably his husband, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, Sort of biting, biting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine_Surlaint/pseuds/Valentine_Surlaint
Summary: Robyn’s been celibate for five years and Ayumu’s missed his husband even though it hasn't been five years for him. It doesn’t help that Ayumu’s wearing that skin-tight suit for Samurai.Post 5.3 after the Scions get their bodies back. “Meteor” is the WoL and Robyn and Ayumu are part of Meteor’s Scion team to take down Primals.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Val's Kinktober 2020 fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002726
Kudos: 3





	Private Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1) Robyn Caltwick/Ayumu Tsubasa  
> Fandom; FFXIV  
> Prompt; Handjobs
> 
> OC Robyn belongs to me, OC Ayumu belongs to a friend of mine.

Ayumu _absolutely_ knew better than to underestimate Robyn but sometimes it genuinely slips his mind.  


Normally these instances in which he received divine karma resulted in his husband hissing and spitting mad, teeth bared to reveal the mixed-blood sharp teeth of a Miqo’te who bore the best and worst traits of both the Moon Keepers and the Sun Seekers, _maybe_ with a bit of bloody bite marks on whatever offending part of Ayumu managed to get close to his mouth. Usually a hand or his arm.  


He knew what, or rather who, he was putting a ring on when he married Robyn, but he can’t help but wonder if this is something he learned from his solitude living below the crushing depths of the Tempest in the First while he was detached from his flesh in the Source.  


“This” being the circumstances that led to Robyn shoving him into a side room of the Rising Stones and yanking the front zipper of the tight bodysuit down with the intensity he typically showed in fighting. And it sort of was a fight, the suit’s zipper was not meant to come down that fast.  


Learning how to wield a samurai’s sword had been a goal of his since he had heard of Kugane and while it was perhaps awful timing; he had needed more edges in a fight to save the First and the Source. _Meteor_ needed more tools at his disposal. Especially after learning the threat the Lightwardens truly posed and how incredibly strong they were. The more unknown edges that he and the Scions could throw at their enemies, the better.  


Had he known that Robyn would apparently go full Dom-mode if he took up the sword prior to the disaster that was the meeting in which Thancred and Robyn both had their souls stripped of their bodies, well, he might not have pieced it together that the clothes were what did it for Robyn.  


But he sure as hell would have reaped the benefits.  


His silver furred tail thrashes against the stone laden walls as Robyn cages him in, one hand in his hair and the other wrapped around his cock.  


“You are so lucky you normally wear revealing clothes or by the _Kami_ I would maul your stupid neck.” Robyn growls against the side of his throat.  


Ayumu manages to laugh for a brief moment before cutting off into a trembling whimper when his hair is yanked back roughly and the hand around his length squeezes on the next upward stroke. Maybe he’s whimpering more because there’s the harsh touch of those _definitely_ -Keeper-of-the-Moon fangs pressed into his throat.  


At least his husband has enough sense in his brain – what _isn’t_ turned into mush yet or given over on a silver platter to whatever feral hind-brain he has – to remember that with the Scions finally returned to their flesh and blood bodies, they’re about to have _many_ visitors in the coming days, most if not all are going to be dignitaries.  


It wouldn’t do for Ayumu, in his usual shirts, to have the marks of Robyn’s _ever-so-obvious_ love and affection on display in front of, Twelve forbid, the Sultana or someone equally as important. The Scions need all the morale bolstering they can get and no one needs to know what happens behind Ayumu and Robyn’s doors.  


Though, at present, Ayumu has the feeling this isn’t their room. But he can’t get that thought to go through with Robyn grazing his teeth down his neck’s thinner skin. He doesn’t bite, but Ayumu is certain Robyn _wants_ to.  


“Twelve- gods-“ Ayumu hisses out as Robyn squeezes _just_ right around the head of his cock.  


“Need something?” Robyn teases and Ayumu whines pathetically. The summoner laughs affectionately at the pitch and the way silver furred ears, the tips pale grey, fold back and down along his hair. His tail is _thrashing_ wildly against the wall Robyn has him pressed against. Robyn’s own shorter tail is probably whipping with tense excitement, but he’s not paying attention to his own limbs.  


“Robyn…!” Ayumu draws out with a whimper.  


“I never said you _couldn’t_ come,” Robyn whispered in an incredibly uncharacteristic honey sweet tone. “Come on, _darling_ , we barely had any time to indulge in the First. Give me a show.” His tail freezes as lips press against the side of his throat rather than the harsh scrape of pointed teeth.  


He’s thankful for the wall being behind his back, because his knees feel like they’re on the verge of giving out when he finally came. The hand on his cock works him through his orgasm without relenting, white cum spilling into Robyn’s hand.  


“Twelve I missed you.” Ayumu pants out after a moment to let the aftershocks of his orgasm settle. It had only been a few months for those in the Source; the bodies of the Scions stolen by the Calling had been resting in their corpse-like slumber for barely a fraction of the time it had been in the First for them.  


Robyn especially, having been taken _with_ Thancred. Five years his husband had aged, the fusion of mind and soul back into flesh had been reflective of that much. While little had changed bodily between the time of being ripped from his body to being returned, he still suffered some alterations. His hair in the bangs bled white and his skin bore more scars than prior.  


Robyn smiled at Ayumu and rested his cheek against Ayumu’s shoulder after a brief but very loving kiss, “I missed you more.”


End file.
